


Flames and Flowers

by Sora



Category: Descendants (2015), Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor/Romance/Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora/pseuds/Sora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own nor the whole Hades/Persephone bit; I did get inspired by a though I had while watching Disney Hercules and Descendants soon after and thought, well, what if it was prophecized for Hades to get Persephone but he got shafted; then it went to Cat Returns for some reason (infernal plot bunnies) so it kinda went where it went which its a multiple crossover, cause I thought, what the hell, I'm already delving into more than one fandom so I'll spread the love all around. Thus this fanfic was created. Enjoy the madness friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames and Flowers

Descendants: Flames and Flowers

 

Prologue: Hades' Lament

 

He looked out of his cave on the Isle of the Lost wondering where he had went wrong; he had what he had (which was OK but no flipping walk in the park) before that yutz Hercules showed up, took his most competent minion, Megsie and whisked her away to happy ever after. And what did he get?

 

Nothing, except locked up in the underground per Zeus' orders without contact with the outside world except on this stupid rock for villains much like himself which were exiled along with all their other kin (mostly they said). And one lousy prophecy that occurred before Hercules' birth saying that there would be the four seasons and Hades would have his Persephone. He forgotten some of the prophecy but he still kept one thing; the whole happy ever after story that was written over & over and over was crap. What ended up happening was Demeter voicing her complaint so much about the prophecy that her daughter got the crap scared outta her. Which subsequently caused Persephone to sneak into the underworld and before it was said and done and drunk the potion to turn her human.

 

Fortunate for her, it had worked as no human can marry a god without the permission of Zeus; unfortunate for her, Hecate found her first and unleashed her gorgon buddy Medusa on her. With her last dying breath, Persephone stated that her namesake would carry on her powers and her legacy to do great things and fulfill the prophecy. All of Olympus mourned but nothing could be done. She died a human's death so she would go to the Elysium fields. The gods did a memorial near the entrance where one part of the prophecy came to pass as Persephone's ghost asked her mother to use her gifts for now to regulate the earth to where the earth could grow and rest, thus the seasons came into being. Medusa & Hecate was exiled to the Isle of the Lost and stripped of their powers but escaped before any other judgments could be cast.

 

Hades was livid as he was supposed to get his happy ending until the Fates gave him good news. That the prophecy could still come to pass as long as he found the namesake and found his happy-ever-after with her. But as the years went on, though the gods, fairies and few mortals (yea, Megsie and the yutz happened to accidentally find out about the prophecy; still didn't wanna think about that faux-pa) still searched, no one ever came across the one that fulfilled the prophecy so he slowly started to give up. He wished that that blasted barrier was gone so he could search too; at least it would give him something to do besides work and judge the souls (yet another mistake to forget; don't ever bitch at the River Styx and expect not to get karma to bite you in the ass).

 

It was within the next two days that his life changed forever with two major events. The barrier fell around the Isle of the Lost and what happened the next day.

 


End file.
